Un problème peut en créer un autre
by Kheree
Summary: Ken semble avoir un léger souci qui pourrait lui causer plus de souci qu'il ne le pense.


**Série :** Weiss kreuz

**Pairing :** Aya x Ken, allusion à Crawford x Yohji.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, Seki Tomokazu et Yuuki Hiro. Je les ai empruntés pour écrire cette courte fiction. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice dessus.

**Un problème peut en créer un autre**

— Aya… Je t'en prie… » Murmura Ken la voix cassée par les sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir sans succès.

Les larmes inondèrent finalement son visage. Il tenait Aya, tremblant, dans ses bras. Une tache de sang était visible sur le côté droit de son ventre. Il était plus pâle qu'en temps normal. Le sang ne cessait de coulait, trop abondamment au goût de l'ancien footballeur.

**Le matin même au Koneko…**

Un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre dans toute la maison y compris dans le magasin, faisant relever la tête de la clientèle présente. Aya qui arrosait paisiblement les fleurs, lâcha tout et se rua dans le couloir pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce vacarme. Il se dirigea en vitesse vers les escaliers et trouva Ken allongé par terre. Yohji était accroupi à ses côtés en train de le fixer. Le rouquin posa sa main sur son front, exaspéré.

— Que s'est-il encore passé ?

Il observa Ken toujours à terre, qui n'osait visiblement le regarder. Il se massait un peu la tête. Yohji leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui dédia un beau sourire, presque charmeur, telle qu'il savait si bien les faire. Il espérait ainsi noyer un peu le poisson de la mini catastrophe qui venait de se produire.

— Tiens ! Salut Aya ! Ca va ce matin ?

Fujimiya le toisa de son regard le plus froid puis reporta son attention sur le brun. Ce dernier s'était mis à genoux. Il n'osait relever les yeux.

— Je t'écoute Ken !

L'ancien footballeur prit son courage à deux mains et le regarda. Il lui dédia un sourire à son tour, cherchant à le rassurer. Mieux encore, il voulait lui montrer que ce n'était qu'un petit accident.

— Je suis désolé Aya… J'ai glissé et j'ai perdu l'équilibre…

— C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine que tu tombes dans les escaliers ! « Ca commence à bien faire !

— Pardon… Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

Yohji observa le jeune homme. Il posa une main sur ses cheveux et les lui ébouriffa. Il souriait doucement pour le rassurer.

— Nous le savons, Kenken. C'est juste qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu vas finir pas te faire mal un jour…

— Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis solide ! J'en ai vu d'autre !

Aya grogna. Vu d'autre, ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Dans un sens, c'était vrai, mais, les circonstances étaient tout autre. Même avec toute l'agilité dont savait faire preuve Ken, une chute des escaliers pouvait être mortelle.

— La prochaine fois, fais plus attention ! » Marmonna-t-il en retournant vers le magasin.

Ken et Yohji le regardèrent partirent Le blond soupira en observa à nouveau son équipier. Il avait repris une expression plus sérieuse, à la limite du sévère.

— Dis-moi Ken, quand as-tu l'intention de prendre rendez-vous ?

— Ce n'est pas demain la veille… Je n'en ai pas besoin.

— Ben voyons ! Tu feras croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre !

— Yohji… Je viens de dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

— Je dis ça pour ton bien, Ken et aussi pour le notre ! Ton problème peut en créer d'autres en mission ! Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire blesser parce que monsieur n'aura pas été capable de tuer une cible !

— Je n'irai pas !

— Si tu ne te décides pas rapidement à le faire, j'en parle à Aya qui se chargera de t'y conduire de force !

Ken sursauta en entendant la menace de son ami. Il s'imaginait déjà conduit de force par Aya. Il savait que son leader pouvait être intransigeant sur certain point. De plus, il risquait de lui faire la moral, de lui donner une leçon. Ken savait que le rouquin lui ferait regretter de lui avoir caché ce détail. Il ne voulait pas se frotter à Aya.

— Ah non ! Pas Aya ! Pitié ! Tout sauf lui ! Tu sais très bien qu'il me tuera d'abord pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé et qu'il m'emmènera ensuite !

— S'il te tue, tu n'auras plus besoin de te faire soigner.

Yohji se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il semblait prendre la chose très au sérieux. Le brun le suivit, en soupirant. Il devait le convaincre de ne pas en parler à Aya. Il était prêt à faire toutes les promesses possibles et inimaginables.

— Je t'en prie Yohji ! Ne lui dit rien !

— D'accord ! Je ne lui dirai rien. Mais à une condition…

— Laquelle ?

— Va voir un spécialiste. » Imposa calmement l'ancien détective.

Ken soupira. Yohji pouvait être bien plus têtu qu'une mule. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Ils trouvaient tous, Aya borné. Mais l'ancien détective pouvait rivaliser avec lui sur ce point. Le brun n'avait donc pas d'autres choix que de lui céder.

— D'accord, je vais prendre rendez-vous.

L'ancien footballeur quitta la pièce afin de passer son coup de fil. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine où Yohji buvait un café. Il lui tendit une tasse en souriant doucement.

— Alors, c'est fait ?

— C'est fait Yohji. J'ai rendez-vous dans une semaine.

— Bien ! Tu verras qu'après, tu seras tranquille !

— Je veux bien te croire…

— Crois en mon expérience, après tu te sentiras mieux. » Fit sereinement une voix derrière le brun.

Ken se retourna pour se trouver face à Crawford. Il ne put cacher sa surprise aux paroles de son vis-à-vis. Il baissa les yeux, éprouvant un certain malaise. C'était toujours ainsi avec l'américain. Il avait un regard tellement intense.

— Crawford…

— Comment vas-tu Ken ?

— B… Bien. Comment es-tu au courant de mon problème ?

L'américain remonta ses lunettes mais resta silencieux. Il s'avança dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha de Yohji et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Leur échange dura quelques instants, trop long pour Ken qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en les regardant.

— Bonjour Yohji, comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien, maintenant que tu es là. Et toi, mon cœur ?

— Comme d'habitude.

— Tu veux une tasse de café ?

— Ce n'est pas de refus.

Yohji servit une tasse de café noir bien serré au leader des Schwarz. Ken les observa toujours rougissant. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était encore plus mal à l'aise. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des amants. Brad se redressa et l'observa.

— Ken, quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Euh… Non ! Pas du tout ! Tout va bien ! C'est juste que je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à l'idée que vous puissiez être ensemble tous les deux !

— Cela fait pourtant un an maintenant. » Fit remarquer le blond en souriant. « Tu devrais avoir l'habitude. »

— Je sais mais…

Ken resta silencieux un instant ne sachant pas comment tourner sa phrase. Avec tout ce que son groupe avait vécu, les combats menés contre les Schwarz, il avait encore un peu de mal avec leur récente amitié. C'était difficile de se sentir l'aise avec des ennemis.

— C'est parce que nous avons été ennemi par le passé. » Déclara Crawford à sa place.

— C'est ça… Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour nous pourrions nous entendre avec vous…

— Avant d'avoir eu ma vision sur notre… « Amitié », je ne pensais pas non plus que c'était possible.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois hommes. Aucun n'avait oublié les différents qui les avaient fait s'affronter quelques temps auparavant. Les deux groupes se haïssaient à l'époque… Personne ne pensait qu'une telle entente serait un jour possible. Pourtant, tout pouvait arriver. La preuve était là. Yohji reprit la parole.

— De toute façon, toute cette histoire est terminée maintenant !

— C'est vrai. Il y en a juste un qui n'a toujours pas accepter que nous soyons du même côté maintenant…

— Tu l'as vu ?

— Comment aurais-je pu faire pour l'éviter ? Aya était dans le magasin et c'est par là que je suis entré.

— Vous êtes-vous encore disputé ? » Interrogea Yohji en avalant une gorgée de café.

— Pour une fois, non. Il m'a juste dit où tu étais… le plus aimablement possible !

— Ca me surprend d'Aya ! » Fit l'ancien footballeur étonné.

— J'étais ironique Ken. Tu as déjà vu Aya aimable ?

— Hm… Pas à mon souvenir.

Yohji ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réponse de son ami. C'était tellement vrai. Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu se montrer amicale avec qui que ce soit. Même avec les clients, il restait froid et neutre. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup. Cette attitude amusait beaucoup Yohji. Finalement, il se reprit et observa Crawford.

— Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu venais faire de si bonne heure ?

— Je suis venu te dire que je t'invitais au restaurant ce soir.

— Oh ! Une soirée en amoureux ! J'accepte avec plaisir !

— Parfait ! Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler. A ce soir Yotan.

— A ce soir.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent puis le Schwarz les quitta. Ken et Yohji terminèrent leur café tranquillement. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Aya au magasin pour l'aider. Le rouquin arrosait paisiblement les fleurs. La boutique était déserte. Le blond regarda autour de lui, quelque peu surpris.

— Hm ! C'est calme ce matin !

Aya l'observa et soupira. Son partenaire était encore apparemment bien parti pour ne rien faire de la journée. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il avait beau lui en faire la remarque, Yohji n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ca ne servait plus à rien de lui dire quoique ce soit.

Le rouquin se tourna ensuite vers Ken. Ce dernier était dehors et rangeait l'étalage de fleurs. Malgré sa chute un peu plus tôt, il semblait bien se porter. C'était tant mieux ! Le rouquin n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à faire tout le travail de son compagnon à sa place ! Il s'occupait déjà de celui d'Omi pendant qu'il était en cours… Sans compter sur la part que Yohji laissait avec une joie non cachée. C'était largement suffisant ! Il se voyait vraiment mal faire le boulot de quatre à lui tout seul, tout travailleur qu'il était.

La matinée et le début d'après-midi s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Hélas, une nuée d'étudiantes fit éruption dans le magasin, dans le but bien précis d'apercevoir les quatre beaux fleuristes, brisant par la même occasion le calme régnant. Aya avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ces visites. Tous ces cris d'hystéries le fatiguaient et finissaient par lui coller la migraine. Parfois, il remerciait Manx au fond de lui, qui venait leur confier une mission. Les Weiss fermaient alors le magasin en chassant doucement les étudiantes qui s'y trouvaient. Cependant, ce jour ci, les cris redoublaient d'intensité par rapport aux autres jours. C'était du moins l'impression qu'avait Fujimiya qui ne cessait de soupirer, exaspéré. Il en avait plus qu'assez et commençait réellement à perdre patience. Il était à deux doigts d'éclater et de chasser tout le monde quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Yohji qui lui souriait.

— Calme-toi, Aya. T'énerver ne changera rien. Prends ton mal en patience.

— Facile à dire pour toi. J'aime le calme. Ici, c'est tout sauf calme. J'en ai mal au crâne !

— Je sais mais tu sais très bien que ça ne va durer longtemps. Patience.

Aya poussa un énième soupir puis tenta difficilement de se calmer. Au bout de deux heures, les étudiantes commencèrent à quitter le magasin. La tranquillité revint peu à peu au Koneko au grand soulagement du rouquin. Celui-ci s'installa sur une chaise derrière le comptoir et posa son visage entre ses mains. Il avait une de ses migraines… Même après le départ des filles, leurs hurlements résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

— Tiens Aya, ça va te soulager un peu. » Fit une voix le faisant relever les yeux.

Ken était devant lui, lui tendant un verre dans lequel fondait un cachet d'aspirine. Il lui souriait gentiment comme d'habitude. Il était si attentionné avec lui. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il appréciait que le brun s'occupe de lui. Même s'il ne le montrait pas. Bien au contraire, il était toujours dur avec lui. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade… En réalité, son cœur battait pour son équipier. Il tenait à lui plus qu'à sa propre vie. Il était prêt à tout pour Ken sans pour autant le lui montrer. Hélas, Aya n'arrivait pas à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il avait trop peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir son cadet. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté par l'homme qu'il aimait.

— Aya ? Bois ça !

L'interpellé sursauta puis sans un mot prit le verre que son ami lui tendait. Il attendit que le médicament soit bien dissous avant de le boire. Ensuite, il enfouit à nouveau son visage entre ses mains en attendant qu'il fasse effet. Il savait qu'il fallait attendre un peu. Mais, c'était déjà trop long pour lui.

— Et bien, on dirait que la journée a été dure ! » Remarqua une voix féminine attirant l'attention des quatre hommes.

Tous regardèrent Manx qui venait d'entrer dans le magasin. Aya grimaça. S'il avait souhaité qu'elle arrive peu de temps avant, la voir maintenant ne faisait qu'accentuer son énervement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en mission. Il voulait rester au calme et se reposer. Mais, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui dédia un sourire.

— Tu sembles de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, je me trompe ?

— Hm…

Avant de sortir du magasin, il se tourna vers ses équipiers.

— Fermez le magasin !

Puis il disparut, se massant toujours les tempes. Son mal de crâne ne passait pas. Manx regarda Ken qui était à ses côtés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ?

— Je crois qu'il commence à en avoir marre des clientes trop bruyantes qui viennent nous voir tous les jours.

— Je reconnais que cela doit être difficile à supporter pour un homme comme lui qui aime le calme.

Ken fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif. Aya prenait sur lui, chaque jour qui passait. Ca se voyait. Yohji s'approcha alors de Manx.

— Tu es venu nous confier une mission ?

— Sinon que ferai-je ici ? C'est une affaire toute simple qu'il vous faudra régler ce soir.

— Ah, non ! Ce soir ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai un rendez-vous !

— Eh bien, tu diras à Crawford de repousser votre rendez-vous à demain parce que tu as une mission ce soir. Je suis sûr que ton cher oracle peut comprendre ça.

Yohji grogna mécontent. Manx se dirigea vers la maison à son tour. Les trois hommes la suivirent au sous-sol du Koneko. Aya les attendait appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Yohji et Ken prirent place sur le canapé et Omi s'assis sur un fauteuil. L'écran de la télé s'alluma alors. Persia apparut dans l'ombre comme d'habitude pour leur expliquer leur mission. Leur but était d'éliminer un homme d'affaire dirigeant des opérations de trafic de produits chimiques destinées aux laboratoires de Rosenkreuz. L'affaire devait être réglée le soir même. Les quatre hommes devaient également par la même occasion mettre en échec la plus importante transaction de leur cible.

Les Weiss se rendirent donc sur les lieux du rendez-vous où se trouvait leur cible, près des quais de la gare. Ils trouvèrent facilement l'entrepôt où devait se dérouler l'opération. Ils y entèrent discrètement chacun passant par une entrée différente afin d'encercler leur cible. Omi s'approcha le plus près possible. Il sortit silencieusement plusieurs fléchettes. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Aya qui lui fit un signe de tête. Le plus jeune des Weiss lança alors ses flèches sur les gardes du corps qui les reçurent au niveau de la jugulaire. Ce fut le signal de l'attaque pour les trois autres assassins. Yohji lança ses fils sur un homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il le pendit à une des poutres du plafond de l'entrepôt. Ken de son côté, s'occupa de trois types qui avaient repéré Omi et qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus. Quant à Aya, il se jeta sur leur cible, katana en main. L'homme en question sortit un revolver à ce moment et le pointa sur le rouquin. Il allait tirer mais par chance, Omi intervint. Il tira une flèche avec son arbalète qui fit sauter l'arme des mains de son propriétaire. Fujimiya se lança alors sur l'homme d'affaire et le transperça de son arme. Il s'écarta ensuite de lui et le laissa tomber son corps au sol. Il regarda ses compagnons. Ces derniers avaient éliminés tous les autres types présents. Les Weiss se regroupèrent.

— Hey bien c'était plus rapide que prévu ! » Fit remarquer Yohji en allumant une cigarette.

— Hm… Rentrons. » Répondit Aya simplement sans plus de commentaire.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à partir, ils entendirent un déclic derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent leur cible debout qui pointait un pistolet sur le rouquin. Il était encore en vie ? Après ce que lui avait fait Fujimiya ? Comment trouvait-il la force de se tenir encore debout ? Cependant, il n'allait pas résister longtemps. Son corps tremblait. Mais, il fallait quand même l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tire sur le rouquin. Les Weiss commencèrent à encercler doucement le tireur. Yohji fit un signe de la tête à Ken, lui montrant le sol. Le brun baissa les yeux et aperçut un pistolet à ses pieds. Il le prit doucement, sans gestes brusques. Leur cible gardait toujours son pistolet dirigé vers Aya. Il semblait vouloir lui faire payer le coup qu'il lui avait donné. Lentement, Ken pointa son revolver sur lui. Il tira. A ce moment, ses trois compagnons le regardèrent plus que surpris. Il venait de rater la cible ! Cette dernière ne perdit pas de temps. Il tira à son tour sur le rouquin.

— Aya ! » hurla Ken en voyant son ami s'écrouler.

Il accourut jusqu'à lui. Yohji lança alors son fil et étrangla lentement sa victime, désirant lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de faire subir à son ami. L'homme d'affaire mort, il se tourna vers ses équipiers. Ken était à genoux auprès d'Aya.

— Aya… Je t'en prie… » Murmura Ken la voix cassée par les sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir sans succès.

Les larmes inondèrent finalement son visage. Il tenait Aya, tremblant, dans ses bras. Une tache de sang était visible sur le côté droit de son ventre. Il était plus pâle qu'en temps normal. Le sang ne cessait de coulait, trop abondamment au goût de l'ancien footballeur.

— Aya… Ne meurs pas, par pitié… » Supplia le brun en larmes.

Yohji se baissa et observa la blessure de son ami. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement puis dédia un sourire à son ami.

— Rassure-toi Ken. Sa blessure n'est pas grave. Il s'en sortira ! Ca ne saigne pas tant que ça. Il a vu pire que ça.

— Tu es sûr de toi, Yohji ?

— Oui ! » Répondit simplement l'ancien détective en arrachant un arrachant un morceau de ses vêtements pour le poser sur la blessure. « Ramenons-le au Koneko. »

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Yohji conduisait, Omi était à ses côtés et Ken derrière avec la tête d'Aya posé sur ses genoux. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, tout en surveillant son état. Le plus jeune du groupe se tourna alors vers le brun et l'observa.

— Ken-kun…

— Oui Omi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Comment se fait-il que tu ais rater la cible tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre ! Au contraire !

Ken détourna le regard en rougissant. Ce qui devait arriver était arrivé. Yohji l'avait prévenu. Ca l'embarrassait de devoir reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Il aurait dû consulter. Maintenant, il devait expliquer ça à ses amis.

— Et bien c'est à dire que…

— Moi aussi… je voudrais… comprendre… » Murmura d'une voix faible Aya, réveillé.

Le brun baissa les yeux vers son compagnon, l'air heureux. Il avait repris connaissance. Même s'il semblait souffrir, il pouvait parler. Il restait quand même très pâle.

— Aya ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ?

— Hm… » Marmonna le rouquin en grimaçant de douleur. « Réponds… »

— Tu devrais leur dire ! » Conseilla Yohji avec douceur. « De toute façon, ils s'en rendront compte tôt ou tard. »

Ken soupira. Il avait peur de la réaction qu'allait avoir ses amis. Mais plus particulièrement celle d'Aya. Il était sûr que le rouquin s'énerverait encore contre lui. Mais comme le disait si bien Yohji, ils finiraient bien par s'en rendre compte. Ne serait-ce que dans une semaine après son rendez-vous ? Il se décida donc à tout leur raconter. Tant pis pour l'engueulade qu'il allait subit. Il assumerait son manque de sérieux dans cette histoire. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant.

Une semaine s'écoula après l'incident de la mission. Tout était très calme. Persia avait décidé de ne leur confié aucune mission le temps qu'Aya guérisse et le temps que le problème de Ken soit résolu. Ce dernier se trouvait dans un magasin accompagné de Yohji et de Crawford.

— Tu verras après tout sera plus clair ! » Lui promis l'oracle en remontant ses lunettes. « Il n'y aura plus aucun problème comme celui qu'il y a eu la semaine dernière. »

— J'espère… » Murmura le plus jeune en baissant la tête honteux.

Yohji passa un bras autour des épaules de son partenaire. Il se voulait rassurant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eu mort d'hommes. Aya en verrait d'autres, certainement des pires. C'était le quotidien d'un tueur après tout.

— Allons Kenken ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Aya ne t'en veux pas ! C'est le principal ! Tu devrais être content. Non ?

— Oui…

— Ken… Voilà la solution à ton problème qui arrive. » Fit le Schwarz en lui montrant un vendeur qui lui amenait un étui.

Le Weiss le regarda puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses problèmes allaient enfin être réglés. Plus personne ne serait blessé par sa faute. Il se le jurait.

Aya était dans sa chambre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était couché, le temps que sa blessure guérisse. Le côté positif de cette blessure, c'était qu'il pouvait être au calme. Il lisait tranquillement. Soudain, une personne frappa à la porte.

— Entrez !

Ken entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord. Aya l'observa intensément.

— Alors ?

— Et bien, je suis maintenant dans l'obligation de porter des lunettes. Moi qui n'est jamais eut de problème de vue auparavant…

— Ce n'est pas un drame. Je préfère que tu en ais plutôt que de renouveler l'expérience de la semaine dernière.

— Je m'en doute.

— Où sont-elles ?

Ken sortit un étui et l'ouvrit. Elles étaient plutôt sobre, couleur grise, fine. Cela devait conférer au brun, un air plus sérieux. Aya ne put retenir une grimace.

— Hm…

— Quoi ?

— On dirait celle de Crawford.

Ken ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard noir de son équipier. Tout ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin à Crawford le rendait agressif et un peu nerveux. Il allait finir par s'y habituer, un jour. En attendant, c'était amusant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— Hey bien… C'est normal qu'elles ressemblent un peu à celle de Crawford… Il était là quand je les ai choisies ! C'est lui qui me les a conseillées !

— Je vois…

— Elles ne te plaisent pas ? » Demanda une voix grave derrière Ken.

Aya se pencha un peu et vit Crawford à l'entrée de la chambre. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse. Il affichait un petit sourire narquois, ce genre qui avait tendance à l'agacer. Le rouquin ne pout s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en lui.

— Crawford ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— J'étais venu voir si tu allais mieux.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Brad remonta ses lunettes puis s'avança vers le lit. Il dédia un nouveau sourire au rouquin. Ce dernier n'aimait pas cet air taquin. Il voyait bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de jouer avec lui.

— Vu ton agressivité, j'en déduis que ça va beaucoup mieux.

Aya grogna. Il détourna le regard, agacé. S'il était dans un meilleur état, il lui effacerait ce sourire. Il n'hésiterait pas à lui planter son katana dans le ventre.

— Dis-moi, quand vas-tu cesser de m'en vouloir ?

— Jamais !

— C'est bizarre parce que je suis persuadé du contraire…

Puis il fixa les deux hommes l'un après l'autre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette fois ci, il semblait plus mystérieux. Il avait vu quelque chose, Aya le savait. Mais quoi ? Telle était la question.

— Bon, je vais vous laisser. Vous allez avoir pas mal de chose à vous dire tous les deux… A plus…

Crawford sortit de la chambre laissant les deux Weiss ensembles. Aya observa intensément Ken.

— Mets-les ! Que je voie à quoi tu ressembles avec !

Ken s'exécuta. Il mit ses lunettes. Il lui dédia un sourire en se montrant.

— Voilà ! Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

— Pas mal !

— Pas mal ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

— Ça te donne juste l'air sérieux ! Ce qui change un peu !

— Quoi ? Tu insinues que je n'ai jamais l'air sérieux ?

— Hm… Tu l'es toujours plus que Yohji ! Ce n'est déjà pas trop mal ! Je ne vais pas non plus trop en demander à mes équipiers.

— Aya ! Comment peux-tu…

Ken n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Aya l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il sentit de vives émotions l'envahir. Tant et si bien qu'il céda très vite au baiser. Hélas, son équipier mit fin à leur échange au bout de quelques instants.

— Aya…

— Ces lunettes te vont très bien. Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant.

— Aya… Je…

— Chut… Viens dans mes bras.

Ken ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Aya qui le serra tendrement.

— Aya… Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

— Moi aussi Ken… Moi aussi…

Fujimiya lui releva doucement le visage et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais plus délicatement cette fois-ci… Il comptait bien faire durer cet échange le plus longtemps possible. Il tenait à en profiter au maximum.

Fin


End file.
